Modern component construction systems in automation technology typically consist of a large number of function components that are arranged in a switch cabinet. The distribution functions for energy and data are realized with separate plug-in systems. A construction that does not use a switch cabinet is not possible, since peripheral devices close to the switch cabinet are attached through an energy distribution system configured in a star shape. If fieldbus concepts are used in which individual components are placed on rear panels, large weights act on the rear panels. Housings for electrical devices are usually made in one or two parts. A combination with further housings is achieved through wiring or through interfaces in an extension direction.
The object on which the invention is based is to provide a function component upper part for a fieldbus system that can be extended to any desired extent in at least two dimensions.
This object is achieved by the subject matter having the features according to the independent claim. Advantageous embodiments of the invention are the subject matter of the figures, the description and of the dependent claims.
According to one aspect of the invention, the object is through a function component upper part for placing on a function component lower part of a function component of a component construction system with a housing; a mechanical interface formed in the housing for mechanical connection to the function component lower part; and socket receptacles for accepting the plug of the function component lower part which are arranged on a lower face of the housing of the function component upper part. The socket receptacles can be protruding.
The interface can, moreover, be electromechanical.
The function component can be a function component of a component construction system that can be a fieldbus system.
In an advantageous embodiment of the function component upper part, the mechanical interface comprises screwed connections located at the corners of the housing.
In a further advantageous embodiment of the function component upper part, the housing comprises a surrounding sealing contour for a sealing element, in order to seal the function component upper part against the function component lower part or against the housing upper part.
In a further advantageous embodiment of the function component upper part, the housing comprises a side opening for the insertion of an electrical cable.
In a further advantageous embodiment of the function component upper part, the housing comprises at least one hexagonal recess and/or a cylindrical recess for the insertion of a segment of the sealing element.
In a further advantageous embodiment of the function component upper part, the housing comprises, on one side, a hexagonal recess for the insertion of a hexagonal segment of the sealing element and, on an opposite side, a cylindrical recess for the insertion of a cylindrical segment of the sealing element.
In a further advantageous embodiment of the function component upper part, the housing comprises an internal thread for a cable gland.
In a further advantageous embodiment of the function component upper part, the function component upper part comprises a connecting apparatus, in particular a connecting terminal block for the connection of an inserted electrical cable.
In a further advantageous embodiment of the function component upper part, the connecting apparatus comprises at least one mantle terminal.
In a further advantageous embodiment of the function component upper part, the function component upper part comprises a cover with a closable opening.
In a further advantageous embodiment of the function component upper part, the function component upper part or the cover comprises cooling fins for the dissipation of heat.
In a further advantageous embodiment of the function component upper part, the function component upper part is made of a metal material, of plastic, or of composite materials.
In a further advantageous embodiment of the function component upper part, the function component upper part comprises a switch for interrupting an electrical cable and/or a mains power supply unit and/or a frequency converter and/or a display.
In a further advantageous embodiment of the function component upper part, the function component upper part comprises a switch opening for a connection.
In a further advantageous embodiment of the function component upper part, the function component upper part comprises a connecting socket for the connection of an electrical cable.
In a further advantageous embodiment of the function component upper part, the function component upper part comprises a further mechanical interface on which a function upper part of a further function component can be placed. In this way the function upper part can be employed as an intermediate ring for vertical expansion with further function component upper parts.
The further function upper part can exhibit the features of the function upper part.
The further mechanical interface can be constructed like the mechanical interface, and can exhibit its features.
Further exemplary embodiments of the invention are illustrated in the drawings, and are described in detail below.
Here:
FIG. 1 shows an exploded view of a fieldbus system 100. The fieldbus system 100 is, according to one embodiment, assembled from a housing assembly kit that can be plugged together, in which the components are latched onto a supporting profile rail 200. The construction concept of the fieldbus system 100 comprises a supporting profile rail 200 as an assembly platform, bridge modules 300 and function components 400, each of which consists of a function component lower part 401 as a lower connecting part and a housing upper part 403 as a function upper part. A sealing element 405 is arranged between the function component lower part 401 and the housing upper part 403, in order to prevent the ingress of moisture. The sealing element 405 is fastened to the function component lower part 401 by means of screws 407. The housing upper part 403 is also screwed by means of screws 409 to the function component lower part 401.
Different embodiments of the construction concept can be realized according to the intended purpose. The construction concept can be extended indefinitely. The internal electrical connections for energy distribution of, for example, 400 V or 24 V, and the data bus are realized simultaneously with the plugging together of the components. The connecting functions are realized in a function component lower part 401 of the function components 400 and the bridge modules 300 with the bridge connectors 305. The functions of supply, protection and switching are given by the sequence of the arrangement of the function components 400. The user functions such as, for example, supply, protection or switching are implemented in the housing upper part 403 which is connected through plug-in contacts to the function component lower part 401.